Don't Look!
by Rahma Lau
Summary: Tugas itu biasa. Kerja kelompok juga biasa, tapi... menemukan buku harian itu baru luar biasa! Apalagi, isinya benar-benar aneh dan di luar dugaan. SasuNaru. Don't Like? Please, Don't Read!


Don't Look!

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC parah, abal, dll.**

**Pair : Sasuke x Naruto.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance.**

**Rate : T**

* * *

"Naruto," - talk.

'Naruto,' - mind.

_Naruto - _flashback.

* * *

…

Enjoy!

…

"Ukh! Soal ini sulit sekali!" keluh Naruto―gusar saat melihat soal-soal matematika yang ada di buku latihannya.

"Semua soal juga kau bilang sulit, Dobe." timpal Sasuke, dingin.

Sebenarnya, Naruto kini sedang berada di rumah, atau lebih tepatnya—di kamar sang Uchiha bungsu.

Kenapa si pemuda kuning itu bisa ada di kamar Sasuke?

Mari, kita lihat kejadian beberapa jam sebelumnya.

...

**[ Flashback. ]  
**  
Kelas 3-1, Konoha Junior High School.

"Baiklah, pelajarannya sampai di sini dulu. Untuk PR matematika, halaman 50. Dikerjakan berkelompok," Iruka-sensei berkata, seraya tersenyum kepada semua murid kelas itu.

"Setiap kelompok, dua orang. Kelompoknya bebas," tambahnya, "Nah, sampai jumpa besok, anak-anak!"

Lalu, sensei ramah itu keluar dari kelas tersebut.

"Ne, Sasu-Teme!" panggil Naruto, setengah berbisik.

"Hn?" sahut pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kita sekelompo—"

SRET!

BRUK!

Ucapan si pemuda blonde itu terpotong karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya di tarik dan di singkirkan ke belakang dengan tidak berkeprimanusiaan.

"Adaw!" jerit Naruto, kesakitan saat pantatnya sukses mencium lantai dengan keras.

"Sasuke-kun! Kita sekelompok, ya?"

"Dengan aku saja!"

"Aku, aku!"

"Hyaaa! Denganku saja!"

"Tidak, tidak! Sudah pasti, Sasuke-kun maunya bersamaku!"

"Enak saja! Menyingkir, sana!"

"Apa, katamu?! Sialan!"

Naruto cengok mendadak melihat semua anak perempuan di kelasnya―kecuali Hinata, mengerumuni meja Sasuke.

'Anak-anak cewek itu memang mengerikan, ya...' pikir Naruto, tersenyum kaku.

"A―ano. Naruto-kun," sapa Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan si pemuda pirang.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanyanya, seraya bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya yang sedikit kotor.

"Be―begini, a―anu... aku..." ujar perempuan bermata lavender itu, malu-malu dengan sedikit rona merah di wajah manisnya.

Yah, bisa ditebak. Hinata ingin sekali mengajak Naruto agar bisa satu kelompok, tapi tentu saja dia sangat malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Ma―mau... se―sekelompo―"

"Kau nggak apa-apa, Hinata? Wajahmu merah sekali!" ujar Naruto. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata dan tersenyum tipis, tapi... sangat menawan.

BLUSH!

Ah, wajah Hinata yang sudah merah, kini semakin bertambah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"I―itu..."

"Ng?" Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

DEG!

'Waah! De―dekat sekali!' pikir Hinata, gugup. Jantungnya juga mulai berdetak tidak karuan.

"Se―sebenarnya, aku ingin satu kelompok dengan―"

"Oi, Naruto!" seru Kiba dari depan kelas.

"Apa?" sahutnya.

"Kesini sebentar, deh!"

"Oke!" teriak Naruto.

"A―ano..."

Seketika, dia sadar masih ada Hinata yang sedari tadi ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

'Oh, iya!' batin Naruto, merasa agak bersalah karena sempat melupakan gadis berambut ungu ini.

"Buruan, Naruto!" teriak Kiba, mulai tidak sabar.

"Ah! Iya, iya!"

"U―um..."

"Maaf, Hinata! Nanti saja, ya!" ujar Naruto, tersenyum lebar. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil.  
Kemudian, si pirang itu berlari sampai depan kelas, menghampiri Kiba.

'Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengatakannya,' batin sepupu dari Neji itu―kecewa.

( Sementara itu, di depan kelas. )

"Naruto, kau mau satu kelompok denganku?" tanya Kiba pada sahabatnya itu.

"He?"

'Gawat! Padahal, aku mau satu kelompok dengan si Teme biar dia yang ngerjain tugasnya! Kalau aku sekelompok dengan Kiba, jatuhnya malah main dan tugasnya pasti nggak dikerjain!' inner Naruto, berteriak frustasi.

"Mau, ya, Naruto?" tanya Kiba lagi sambil tersenyum.

'Ka―kalau kutolak, aku tidak enak. Soalnya, dia itu sahabatku...' pikir Naruto, lagi. 'Baiklah, kuterima saja, deh.'

"Tentu sa―"

GREP!

"Huwaaa!" teriak si pemuda pirang saat ada sepasang tangan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Jangan mencuri langkah, ya. Naruto sudah pasti maunya satu kelompok denganku," ujar Neji.

BATS!

"Dia itu maunya bersamaku!" Sekarang giliran Gaara yang berketus ria sembari menarik Naruto lepas dari pelukan Neji.

"Hoahm. Mendokusei. Denganku saja, Naruto." ujar Shikamaru.

"Aku saja," Shino berkata, dipenuhi dengan aura suram.

"Satu kelompok denganku saja, yuk, Naru-chan~"

GLEK!

Naruto menelan ludah paksa. Tiba-tiba, dia bergidik ngeri plus merinding disko karena panggilan yang diberikan Sai padanya.

Tentu saja jawabannya : _Hell, No_! Dia tidak akan pernah mau sekelompok dengan manusia yang selalu memasang senyum palsu itu! Kalau sekelompok dengan Sai, bukannya mengerjakan tugas, malah bakal di _rape_!

Dirinya juga pusing karena hampir semua laki-laki di kelas ini mengajaknya untuk sekelompok. Padahal, Naruto itu 'kan super bodoh!

"Satu kelompok dengan aku saja, Naruto," ucapan seseorang pemuda bernama Sasori itu membuat semua laki-laki yang ada di sekeliling Naruto, sontak memandang sengit laki-laki itu. Mereka mengerutkan dahinya, menghirup nafas, lalu berteriak.

"KAU BUKAN DARI KELAS INI, IDIOT!"

Teriakan serempak dari mereka membuat Sasori pundung seketika dan kembali ke kelasnya, 3-2.

Mata onyx Sasuke berkilat tajam saat melihat Naruto yang di kelilingi semua laki-laki ―yang menurutnya― aneh nan bejad tersebut.

Dia berdiri dari kursi dan mendorong semua cewek yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Kyaaa! Sakit!" jerit salah satu cewek itu, lebay.

Sasuke terus berjalan ke depan kelas, lalu menarik salah satu tangan Naruto.

"Waa!"

"Dobe sudah bilang kalau dia mau satu kelompok denganku," Sasuke berkata, dingin.

'Eh?'

"Yang benar?" tanya Kiba, raut kekecewaan tercetak jelas di wajah tan-nya.

"Benar, Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Yah. Sebenarnya, iya. Ahaha! Sori!" tawa Naruto dengan menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

CTAR!

Serasa ada petir menyambar kepala mereka, saat tahu laki-laki pecinta ramen itu sudah mengajak sang Uchiha. Kemudian, mereka pun kembali ke bangku mereka dengan aura suram yang sama seperti Shino.

'Uchiha-pantat-ayam sialan!' batin mereka, kompak.

"Pulang sekolah, kita kerjakan di rumahmu saja, Teme!" ucap Naruto, bersemangat.

"Hn? Kenapa harus di rumahku?"

"Karena lebih nyaman, banyak makanannya, lagi! Boleh, 'kan?"

"Hn,"

**[ End of Flashback. ]**

...

Setelah pulang sekolah, Naruto berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok dan jadilah seperti sekarang ini.

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet tebal dan mengerjakan soal di meja.

"Kenapa juga aku harus mengerjakan setengah soal sialan ini?!" teriak pemuda pirang itu, kesal.

"Karena ini tugas kelompok. Harus dikerjakan bersama, " ketus Sasuke. "Jangan harap kau bisa mengelabuiku untuk mengerjakan semua soalnya," tambahnya, lagi.

Naruto hanya bisa mendengus kasar dan melempar tatapan tajam pada si raven.

'Ini, sih, senjata makan tuan!' Naruto berteriak pasrah dalam hati. Akhirnya, Naruto terpaksa harus mengerjakan soal-soal laknat ini.

Dia mengerjakan tugas itu dengan setengah hati, sambil menggerutu dan mengumpat-umpat Sasuke dan esainya.

...

"Fuh. Sudah selesai!" kata sang Namikaze, tersenyum bangga.

"Aku sudah selesai sekitar satu jam yang lalu," ujar Sasuke, ringan.

"Jangan belagu! Lain kali, aku pasti bisa mengerjakannya lebih cepat darimu!" seru pemuda pirang itu dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Hn," respon Sasuke, seadanya.

"Dasar Tem―"

GRUYUKK~!

"Ah!" ujar Sasuke dan Naruto, menoleh bersamaan ke arah perut masing-masing.

Rupanya, perut keduanya sudah berdemo meminta makanan karena sedari siang mereka belum memakan apapun.

'Pantas saja lapar. Sekarang sudah jam 4 sore,' batin Sasuke yang sedang melirik jam dinding di kamarnya.

"Ahaha! Laparnya barengan, nih!" ujar Naruto, tertawa lepas. "Kau bodoh, ya! Aku juga, sih!"

Mata beriris onyx itu melebar melihat sosok pemuda pirang yang sedang tertawa senang di hadapannya.

Lalu, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping untuk menyembunyikan sedikit rona merah di wajah putihnya.

"Teme, kau ada makanan nggak?" tanya si blonde.

"Hn,"

"Hontou?" tuntut Naruto, berharap kalau itu makanan kesukaannya.

"Kayaknya ada satu ramen di kulkas. Mau aku masakkan?" Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu bertanya, walaupun dia sudah tau jawabannya.

"Tentu saja mau, tteba!"

"Tunggu di sini,"

Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepala pirangnya, senang.

Sasuke berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari kamar, lalu menutup pintu.

Setelah sudah keluar, pemuda raven itu berjalan menuju dapur dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang di wajah tampannya.

...

"Haah. Bosan!" ujar Naruto, sembari memainkan pulpen.

'Si Teme lama...' pikirnya.

Karena memutar pulpen terlalu kencang, akibatnya pulpen itu jatuh dan masuk ke bawah tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Ah, sial!" umpat Naruto.

Tidak mau buang waktu, dia langsung menungging dan meraba-raba bagian bawah kasur yang lumayan gelap itu.

SREK!

"Hm?" Naruto menggumam karena tangannya tadi sempat menyentuh sesuatu.

Akhirnya, pemuda beriris sapphire itu dapat menemukan pulpennya plus mengambil sesuatu yang tadi sempat ia sentuh.

"Buku?" tanyanya, mengernyitkan alis saat melihat buku berwarna hitam dengan garis biru yang dia temukan.

'Buku apa, nih? Buku harian?' batin Naruto, heran.

Saat Naruto ingin membaca apa isinya, dia teringat sesuatu yang penting.

'I―ini pasti buku hariannya Teme,' pikirnya. 'Nggak apa-apa, nih kalau kuintip isinya?'

Pertentangan pun mulai muncul dalam diri Naruto. Pada akhirnya, iblis dari dalam hati Naruto pun menang. Dengan menetapkan hati, dia memutuskan untuk melihat isinya.

"Yosh! Ka―kalau sedikit saja, nggak apa-apa, kan? Sedikit saja..." gumamnya, menyakinkan.

Naruto lalu membuka buku itu perlahan dengan perasaan ragu. Kalimat pertama yang dia lihat adalah...

Namikaze Naruto-Dobe itu... benar-benar sangat gawat.

BRAKK!

Melihat kalimat pertama yang tertata rapi itu, membuatnya langsung menutup buku itu dengan keras.

"He? A―aku?" tanya Naruto lalu membuka buku itu lagi, penasaran dengan kelanjutannya.

Aku belum pernah melihat anak aneh seperti dia.

"Ng?"

Hmm. Bagaimana, ya, menjelaskannya...?

Dia itu… kasar, super idiot, bandel, cempreng dan berisik.

"Ng? Ng?"

Hanya dalam sehari, aku dibuatnya tertawa sampai mau mati.

Twitch!

Tiga kedutan muncul di dahi _ramen freak_ kita.

"Brengsek! Apaan, nih?! Isinya ejekan melulu!" bisik Naruto, geram.

Dengan kasar dan emosi yang berlebihan, dia membalik itu dan membaca tulisan di halaman selanjutnya.

SRAK!

Dia membuat kehidupanku yang tadinya membosankan jadi penuh semangat.

DEG!

"Ha―hah?"

Aku ingin… bertemu dengan Naruto.

Ingin bertemu dengannya… sekarang juga.

Nggak sabar… menunggu sampai besok.

Ekspresi wajah Naruto beruba drastis. Kini, dia menunduk dan memasang wajah keras, tapi sedikit merah. 'Ukh! Kenapa dia bisa menulis hal yang memalukan begini?'

Perasaan ini ingin kujaga seumur hidup.

"?"

Naruto,… ini artinya aku suka padamu.

DEG!

Aku benar-benar sangat menyukaimu.

Kuharap suatu saat nanti, aku bisa mengatakannya.

"Su… ka?" tanyanya, pada diri sendiri.

CKLEK!

"Dobe, ramenmu sudah―"

Ucapan Sasuke yang baru masuk dengan membawa semangkuk ramen, terpotong saat melihat Naruto sedang membaca buku hariannya.

"Eh? Te―Teme!" kata pemuda pirang itu, menoleh kaget.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

"Naruto…" desis Sasuke, terdengar berbahaya.  
  
"A―ahaha! Ini... tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan! A―aku cuma... lihat sedikit," Naruto berkata sambil gemetar ketakutan karenan merasakan hawa membunuh yang menguar pekat dari si Uchiha bungsu.

1

2

3

"CUMA APANYA?! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN LIHAT BUKU HARIAN ORANG LAIN, DOBE!"

"HUWAAAA!"

"KE SINI, KAU!"

"GYAAAAA! AMPUNNN!"

...

...

...

_"Aku punya teman baru, Tou-san!" ujar laki-laki berambut pirang yang baru menduduki bangku kelas 1 SMP itu, tiba-tiba._

_"Hmm? Benarkah?" kata sang ayah, Namikaze Minato dengan senyuman lembutnya._

_"Ya! Namanya Sasuke! Dia dingin! Mukanya selalu datar! Ngomongnya juga ketus! Pokoknya super super menyebalkan!" Naruto mengadu, sembari memasang tampang sok marah._

_Minato hanya dapat tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi anak tunggalnya yang benar-benar manis. "Kalau menyebalkan, itu berarti namanya bukan teman,"_

_Naruto melongo._

_Kedip._

_Kedip._

_Kedip._

_Lalu, kemudian, dia dengan cepat mengangguk setuju akan perkataan sang ayah._

_"Memang, tapi kadang-kadang dia baik," ujar Naruto, mengingat-ingat._

_"Walaupun menyebalkan, tapi dia baik...?" tanya Minato._

_"Um! Dia lumayan baik! Bagaimanapun juga... aku ingin selalu bertemu dengannya,"_

_._

_._

_._

»»» End «««

.

.

.

(Amachi's Note) : Yo! Baru kali ini saya ngerjain ff cuma setengah jam! Yeii, rekor! Nah, sekarang saatnya!

Review, or... kamikorosu!

Ciao, ciao~!


End file.
